Innocent?
by AryaKitty
Summary: Something happened that caused the timelines, after the True Pacifist ending and Monika was brought back, of the games to collide. Now, Monika and Flowey find themselves as the top suspects of Frisk's death, even though they didn't do it. How can they prove their innocence? More importantly... Who ACTUALLY killed Frisk?
1. Chapter 1 - Suspects

"I swear, I didn't do this!" Monika shouted at the other girls, "I don't even know who this is!"

Flowey frowned, "I didn't do this either! I wouldn't have killed them!"

"You both have hurt others, therefore, you're the top suspects," Sans glared at Flowey in rage.

Monika sighed, "You seriously that we'd work together to kill this kid that I don't even know? I don't even know who he is!"

"It doesn't matter. You're both coming with me," Sans demanded.

Flowey growled, "Fat chance, bonebag! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, you are, _Asriel_ ," Sans sighed, cautiously saying Flowey's actual name.

Flowey grumbled, "Great, my enemy knows my real name... this is just great. Thanks a lot, Smiley Trashbag."

"Who... who's Asriel?" Monika asked.

Sans sighed, "You'll find out soon enough. For now, you're going with me."

He picked Flowey up, and grabbed Monika's arm, making them come with him to his house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Information

After they both got locked up in a room, Monika looked at Flowey, who was looking down.

"So... who's Asriel?" Monika asked, breaking the silence.

Flowey scowled, "Nobody important."

"... I see. He was the prince. He died because of his human sibling called Chara," Monika smiled.

Flowey glared at her, "How did you figure that out?"

'It's not like she read my thoughts... right? Right? I'm not going more crazy than I already am, right? My secret is still safe? Well... I guess not, since Sans knows...' He thought to himself.

She giggled, "You're not going more crazy, it's not safe, and I know too."

"How did you read my thoughts?!" He growled.

She snickered, "Admin privileges. As President of the Literature Club, I can see everyone's files, can edit anything I want about them, and read their thoughts."

"... Does that mean you know who actually killed Frisk?" He asked, curiously.

She sighed, "No... Remember, our games only crossed paths after they died."

"... Could you actually change my emotions?!" He asked, excitedly.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay... Can you let me actually feel something?!" He asked, smiling.

She sighed, "I see. You want Frisk's soul."

"Yes..." He sighed.

She snickered, "I can get you a soul, easily. In exchange for information about your timeline."

"... Fine," He grumbled.

She glared at him, "Don't get so grumpy with me."

"I don't have a soul. It's not my fault," He sighed.

She nodded, "Alright. Anyway, tell me everything you know about your game."

So he did. He explained everything that had happened when Asriel was alive, the war before that, and what happened with the flower, and what happened up until Frisk got killed.

"I see. Interesting. Anyway, as I promised..." She grinned, making seven souls appear around her.

He grabbed them, watching them circle around him.

There was a light, and then she gulped.

"It... actually worked. I didn't think it would actually work!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth

He looked at Monika, breathing in the air. He looked around, before he went to the door.

He knocked on the door, "Can I please come out?"

"Why are you being polite all of the sudden, Flowey? Why do you sound grown up?" Sans asked, walking to the other side of the door.

He sighed, "Open the door, please..."

"Why should I? You could just kill me," Sans sighed.

He looked down, "I... I order you to open the door."

"Who are you to order me?" Sans asked, curiously.

He snickered, "Open the door, and you will see."

"Fine." Sans sighed, opening the door, "A dreemurr...? Who are you and what did you do to Flowey?"

He sighed, "I'm... not saying who I am. I'm not saying that either."

"You're definitely not Asgore or Toriel... and Asriel died a long time ago, so... I don't know who you are," Sans admitted.

He winced when Sans said that he had died a long time ago.

"Huh? Are you... okay? You didn't seem to like it when I mentioned that Asriel is dead..." Sans commented.

He looked down, "Well... No, I'm not."

"... You know, kiddo. I understand. If you knew him, I mean. I did too. He was really nice and kind, even though he was pretty emotional and shy," Sans smiled.

He nodded, "Yeah... I... I'm sorry."

"For what, kid? What are you sorry about?" Sans asked.

He looked down, "For listening to them..."

"To who? What are you talking about, kiddo?" Sans asked, confused.

He sighed, "Sans, please... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything..."

"Sorry for... everything?" Sans asked.

He shook his head, "As a judge, you have to see both sides of the story, right? Well... have you ever wondered what Flowey's side of the story was? Or what his story was at all?"

"Yes... Sometimes, but I honestly was too bone tired to ask, since... he kept trying to kill me with no mercy," Sans chuckled.

He snickered, looking up at him, "Don't you dare make puns... Smiley Trashbag."

"Huh?! What?! Flowey, what happened?! Why are you a goat?! What did you do?!" Sans asked, shocked.

He sighed, "Sorry... I just had to call you that so... you knew who it was... most of what I've been saying is to get you to figure who I actually am."

"Wait... what are you talking about, Flowey? That's not your real name?" Sans asked, confused.

He looked down, "There is a lot more to me than you know. I am a dreemurr, or... I was. I am now, but... I should be dead. You would know this. Actually... everyone knows this."

"Huh? You mean... Asriel?" Sans asked, cautiously.

He slowly smiled, before nodding, "Mhmm."

"If you really are him... tell me something only we both would know," Sans demanded.

He snickered, "Who are you to order me? Anyway... When the Royal Scientist before Alphys, your dad, was at the castle... He'd bring you along with him and we'd try to listen in on what they were talking about."

"... I'm happy to see you again," Sans smiled, starting to hug him.

He sighed, "I hope you're not mad about... everything..."

"I am... but, I don't want to ask exactly what you were thinking at the time," Sans admitted.

He smiled, "Okay... I understand."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I need some help! I'm at a writer's block and want to write more, and... other stories. So... PM me if you have an ideas. Thanks! - Kitty.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Curiousity

"So... Is that girl in there actually Chara?" Sans asked, growling.

His eyes widened, "No! She didn't even know who Frisk and I were. So... why would she be?"

"Is Chara really dead?" Sans asked, cautiously.

He snickered, "Yes. Chara died forever ago, I promise."

"... how many resets has it been?" Sans asked.

He sighed, "A lot."

"Alright. I'm not letting you help with this, you know," Sans warned.

He snickered, " **What do you think everyone will think if the prince suddenly turns up alive, and is suspected of murder, when they all know he'd never hurt anyone? I think they'd not be on their side, and they could get suspicious. We can't have that, now? Can we, Comedian?** "

"... Chara... leave him alone..." Sans growled.

He smirked, " **Why shouldn't I? We're connected. Since my other vessel is dead... he is my last resort**."

"... Do you know who killed Frisk?" Sans asked.

He snickered, " **Of course, Comedian.** "

"Can you tell me who?" Sans asked.

He laughed, " **As if I'd tell you that, Comedian! Haven't you noticed that Frisk isn't alive? Even when they have a determination soul? Have you realized who is now in control of the timeline?** "

"No... Who is?" Sans asked.

He snickered, " **Who was in control before Frisk?** "

"Oh no..." Sans mumbled.

He smiled, " **Exactly. Here's the deal, comedian. You help me kill him, letting me rest in peace, and I'll make sure that my adoptive brother here knows who killed Frisk. Deal?** "

"... Fine. You have a deal. Now... Where is he now?" Sans asked.

He giggled, " **Back in the underground, of course!** "

"Great..."


	5. Chapter 5 - killed

*A little bit later*

Monika looked up and looked at him, "Why'd you get out so quickly?"

"You should know," He smiled.

Monika blushed, "Well... I can see why. You do realize you're in a robe, right?"

"Yeah, I know," He sighed.

Monika frowned, "That necklace you have..."

"Huh?" He looked down at the golden locket around his neck, "Oh. This?"

"Yes. Who gave it to you?" Monika asked.

He frowned, "...Chara did... The...-" "- The first human, right? Your adopted sibling who eventually caused your death? Why did they do that?" Monika asked, interrupting.

He sighed, "I... I don't know... They... they hated humanity, and... They wanted to... wanted to..."

"I see. I... just looked into your file, and saw what had happened. I had to go really far back, but... I just typed Humanity in the search bar, and... I was shown what you said and heard when talking to Chara about humanity," She smiled.

He nodded, "Can you stop reading about me? Couldn't I just tell you?"

"You seem really fragile, though... King Asriel," She smirked.

He sighed, "I'm not..."

"Your parents are dead," She admitted.

His eyes widened, "They... they are?! How?!"

"They were attacked a few minutes ago, and... They didn't win." She sighed, "I'm sorry."

 **What did I tell you, Asriel? Humans only hurt others. They deserve to die. This only proves my point.**

He frowned, "Chara... They don't have to die."

 **What? You want to protect that girl that's listening to our conversation by reading my file? That's right, I know you are, Monika. You can't help yourself, can you?**

"Yes, I do..." He admitted.

 **That's hilarious! If anything, your time as a flower should have told you that humans are mistakes.**

"... but, you're human... right, Chara?" He asked.

 **Pffft. Sure. Whatever floats your boat, brother.**

"... Leave me alone," He sighed.

 **Asriel... I can't.**

"Leave. Me. Alone. Our parents are dead, and..."

 **No, YOUR parents are dead! They aren't my birth parents! I'm not a monster! I... I'm a demon! Please, Asriel! I couldn't help myself!**

Asriel froze, "What did you do?"

 **Nothing! I made a deal with Sans! Do... do you mind... killing Flowey?**

Asriel sighed, "Why?"

 **If Sans and I, errr... we, kill Flowey... I'll be able to rest. I will be able to leave you alone, and... I kinda promised to tell you who killed Frisk afterwards.**

Asriel snickered, "Fine."

 **I won't hurt your girlfriend, I promise. I just want... to have a "talk" with her. I won't hurt her.**

Asriel blushed, before looking away, "Fine."

"So?" Monika asked, impatiently.

He snickered, " **Greetings. I am Chara. I have a few questions and a warning for you."**

"What is it?" Monika asked, annoyed.

He sighed, " **Do you like my brother? Would you hurt him? How would you treat him?** "

"Hee hee~ So you figured that out, huh~? No, of course not~ Like he should be~" Monika smiled.

He nodded, " **Good. Anyhow... Bye. Oh, and... Here's a hint. It's one of your friends. One that gets mad easily.** "

"Huh?! What are you..." Monika looked down, "Asriel?"

He sighed, "They promised not to hurt you, looks like they kept their promise."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6 - the

"... What are we going to do to prove our innocence?" Monika asked.

He shook his head, "I'll figure something out. I mean, Sans is the judge for us and all, but... now, it's... complicated."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

He snickered, "Couldn't you just read my thoughts and figure it out like that?"

"Yes, but... I want you to tell me." She smiled, "You can always just tell me."

He sighed, "I guess so. Fine. It's complicated, because we don't know much about you, and... well... Everyone is probably heartbroken and don't know what to do. As far as they know, I've been dead for an extremely long time. Now that my parents are gone... There's no one left with royal blood to rule."

"Would they believe it if you showed up to talk to them for today's monthly address?" Sans asked, peaking in.

He smiled, "Maybe. Although, Sans, I can't use my actual name. I'm supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Hm... Then, we'll need some help. Anyone you can suggest?" Sans asked, looking at the duo.

She smiled, "The other girls could probably help, and so could I. Natsuki is very in love with cute things, Sayori is really cheerful all the time and... Yuri might be able to figure out how to work this out."

"Alphys and... you, could help," He sighed.

Sans nodded, "Alright. Monika, come with me. We need to call your friends and Alphys."

"Okay," She smiled, following Sans to another room.

Sans sighed, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes. It will work, don't worry," She snickered.

Sans nodded, "Alright. Let's call some girls."

* * *

A while later...

Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, and Alphys looked at the trio.

Alphys was really suprised, "There's another Dreemurr?!"

"That's the thing, Alphys. We need help making sure that no one knows that he's actually alive," Sans sighed.

Alphys gulped, "What are you talking about, Sans?"

"Well?" Sans asked, looking towards Asriel, nodding.

Asriel sighed, "Howdy Dr. Alphys, how long has it been since I woke up in the garden?"

"Wha- WHAT?! F-flowey?! You're... not Flowey, but... you're aware of... what happened... Who are you?! What are you?! What do you want?! Are you going to kill me?!" Alphys shouted in a panic.

Asriel sighed, "I'm Asriel Dreemurr, of course. A goat. I want your help to make sure nobody knows I'm alive. No."

"What?! Oh... oh no... I... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for... that to happen," Alphys looked down.

She smiled, before kissing Asriel on the cheek, "It's alright now, Alphys."

"Oh! I didn't realize that you both were..." Alphys stopped.

Asriel snickered, "It's alright, Alphys."

"Now, you all have to make sure that everyone else doesn't know who he actually is, because they'd probably be freaking out even more. We don't need that right now," She smiled.

Alphys nodded, "Of course."

* * *

All the monsters were really upset. All the monsters and humans were sitting down in front of a stage. The mayor of the village they were living in was sitting down on the stage, waiting for someone to be in the seat next to him. He didn't expect for a single monster to sit down next to him.

"Huh? Who... are you? You're not Asgore," He grumbled.

Asriel sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, but... both Asgore and Toriel are dead."

"What...? Did you kill them?" He asked, confused.

Asriel shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Well... who are you?" He asked.

Asriel sighed, "Their son, Asriel Dreemurr."


	7. Chapter 7 - cat

All the monsters gasped.

"There's just one problem... I've never heard of you. Sans, can you come over here?" He asked.

Sans nodded, getting up, before walking up the stairs to the stage, "Yes?"

"I'm going to ask him some questions. You can confirm his answers, if they're right or wrong. They'll be about the monsters, and other things. Are you ready?" He asked.

Asriel nodded, "Of course."

"... What are boss monsters?" He asked.

Asriel sighed, "Monsters that have stronger souls than most other monsters. Their souls persist after death. When they have a child, the soul power of the parent(s) flow to the child, making the parent(s) age as the child does."

"Sans?" He asked.

Sans nodded, "Kid's correct, Mayor. That's exactly what boss monsters are."

"Alright. Next question... how old were you during the war?" He asked.

Asriel snickered, "I wasn't alive during the war."

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Asriel looked down, "I wasn't born before the war."

"Oh. Hmm... Who was the first human?" He asked.

Asriel smiled, "Caroline 'Chara' Dreemurr."

"That's correct. I didn't know her actual name was Caroline, though," Sans grinned.

He sighed, "One last question... Did you kill Ambassador Felicity 'Frisk' Dreemurr?"

"No," Asriel admitted.

Sans nodded, "Correct."

"Alright, fine... Anyhow, let's begin." He nodded, "With the recent death of Ambassador Felicity 'Frisk' Dreemurr, these have been troubled times. However, I'm sure that... King Asriel... and the rest of the monsters are trying to figure out this murder, just like us."

Asriel nodded, "We are, but there are lots of loose ends. I believe I can speak for all of monster kind, when I say that it's harder for us to cope with not only the death of the ambassador, but also the deaths of the king and queen. I know that everyone is very shocked by these sudden deaths, and my sudden appearance."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

A monster shouted out, to Asriel's dismay, "He's be dead for centuries."

"Huh? Are... are you a ghost?" He asked, scared.

Asriel sighed, "No, I'm not. As the monsters might know, Dr. Alphys did experiments with determination a long time ago. Now, I have a question. Has anyone seen or talked to a talking golden flower recently?"

* * *

"Pfffft. How are they going to know if they've seen me or not?" A voice from behind Asriel spoke.

Asriel jumped, "Flowey?! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish your idiotic speech," Flowey snickered.

Asriel sighed, "Please don't hurt me, or anyone else."

"Do you remember who's in control of the timeline?" Flowey giggled.

Asriel growled, "I am."

"Oh? Do you think so? Well, I- Huh?! Where... where is my RESET button?!" Flowey shouted, in a panic.

Asriel smiled, "Like I said, I'm in control of the timeline. Not you."

"How can you prove it?" Flowey asked, smirking.

Asriel sighed, before running at Flowey, which Flowey dodged. However, Flowey wasn't his target.

* * *

He pressed the RESET button.


	8. The End?

Dark, darker, yet darker.

The darkness kept going.

The shadows cutting deeper.

Asriel found himself in a black room.

There was a man in the middle of the room, if the room even had a middle, "You shouldn't be here, child."

"All I did was RESET. Huh?" He looked down to see his small paws.

The man nodded, "I am aware that's what you did. Unfortunately, the world has been extremely unlucky to you, right?"

"Yes..." He admitted.

The man smiled, "Maybe this time you can warn Chara about what will happen if the plan succeeds."

"... Maybe..." He sighed, "Who are you?"

The man snickered, "Doctor W.D. Gaster, the past Royal Scientist. They're calling for you to wake up."

"Huh?" He asked.

Gaster sighed, "Basically, you've been out for the past hour at the moment. You had tripped and fell over a rock. Chara is really upset and hopes you'll wake up soon."

"Oh... Okay... thanks for telling me," He smiled.

Gaster nodded, "You should wake up now."

* * *

Asriel woke up in his bed. He looked around.

"Asriel? Are you okay? You hurt your foot. You fell over a rock," Toriel explained.

He nodded, "I'm okay... Can I get up?"

"Uh... Prince A-asriel, I don't think that's a g-good idea," Alphys admitted.

He frowned, "Why?"

"You burst your foot open by hitting a particularly sharp rock. So... your foot is in a cast, and you've been given pain medicine," Alphys sighed.

He looked down, "Chara... Is Chara around?"

"They are, but... they're hanging out with Sans at the moment," Asgore smiled.

He nodded, "Can you have Sans bring them over?"

"Yes, of course!" Alphys nodded, getting on her phone and calling Sans, after a few minutes, "He's coming over right now."

There was a knock at the door, before it opened, "Heya. Asriel? Ya in there, buddy? It's me, Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Asriel? Are you awake yet?" Chara asked, before running over to him, "Asriel, you're awake!"

He was startled, "Chara, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine! I was so worried! You were out for an hour!" Chara shouted.

He looked down, "Heh. Sorry, Chara..."

"It's my fault for not looking after you. I should just... go on with the plan I have," Chara smiled.

He sighed, "No."

"No...?" Chara asked, "Why are you... not saying yes?"

He frowned, "I don't want to die."

"Huh?" Chara was confused.

He sighed, "You aren't doing the plan."

"Hee hee. Why are you saying no?" Chara asked.

Toriel sighed, "Chara! Stop scaring Asriel!"

"Mom! Chara has a terrible plan to save us!" He shouted.

Toriel's eyes widened, "What is it, my child?"

* * *

*MAAAAAAANNNNNNNY years later: a few minutes before Frisk was killed*

* * *

Asriel sighed, walking with Chara and Frisk, as they were approached by a girl with pink hair.

"Hey, are you Ambassador Frisk?" The girl asked.

Frisk smirked, "Hey, beautiful~!"

"Ugh! Shut up, you dummy! It's not like I like you or anything, gosh! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to follow me!" The girl, who Asriel now realized was Natsuki, shouted.

Asriel stepped in front of Frisk, "No. They aren't following you."

"Whoa. You're tall. Who are you?" Natsuki asked.

He sighed, "I'm Asriel, the king of the underground. Leave my friend alone."

"Ugh, fine! Geez! Whatever! Bye!" Natsuki walked away.

He breathed a sigh of relief, not looking up after hearing footsteps, "Crisis averted... Monika."

"So... it was Natsuki. Interesting. Very... interesting. I guess it doesn't matter now, does it, my king?" Monika asked, her arms folded across her chest.

He nodded, "Of course, not. Anyhow, this is Chara and Frisk, my adopted siblings and my best friends. Chara, Frisk, this is Monika, my girlfriend."

"You're his girlfriend he always talked about?! He's always said that he had a girl that was really nice," Frisk giggled.

He blushed, "Frisk..."

"You better not hurt him, or you'll regret it," Chara growled, pointing a knife at Monika.

Monika smirked, looking at Asriel, "Delete."

The knife vanished and Chara's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I wouldn't dare. Now, if you excuse us, we have to go... ahem... do something," Monika sighed while grabbing Asriel's arm, before running away from the human children.

Frisk sighed, "She's creepy."

"I guess. Anyway... you want to spy on them?" Chara smirked.

Frisk smirked back, "Of course."

* * *

They both screamed not much later.

Uh...

The End...?


End file.
